Solar harnesses are becoming increasingly common as the use of photovoltaic (PV) solar increases. In a PV solar application, signals (e.g., current, voltage) from a number of solar panels are fed individually into a single solar harness. Often, the solar harness includes a junction box or similar components. The solar harness integrates all of the individual signals from each of the solar panels into a single signal. Further, one or more protection schemes (e.g., ground fault, overcurrent) can be integrated into such a circuit.
Because of the number of connections required for such a circuit, installation can require a number of additional components (e.g., conduit, junction boxes) that add to the cost of installation, the time to install, the difficulty of installing, and the difficulty in maintaining and troubleshooting.